walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Jones (Fear)
Morgan Jones is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead, and the crossover character coming from AMC's The Walking Dead. Overview Personality Morgan is a wise but severely damaged man. Before the apocalypse, he was a loving family man who provided for his wife and son. But the apocalypse took its toll, and after his wife was turned into a zombie he was able to cope due to him still having his son, Duane, to look after. Morgan was like Rick Grimes in some ways as they were both survivors doing all they can to provide for their family and to keep them safe no matter what. Now Morgan's inner demons are on the brink of escape as the world spares him no horrors, his severe PTSD repressed only by his steadfast commitment to aikido. While a good man at his core, Morgan struggles immensely with mental illness brought about by trauma. After Rick left to find his family in Atlanta, Morgan began to get reckless, which eventually led to the death of his son. The next time Rick encountered Morgan, he was a changed man, who had become insane and intensively grief-stricken with the death of his family, so he claimed to redeem himself by killing all of the zombies in King County, though Morgan was shown to also have turned into a cold blooded murderer who killed anyone who got in his way, even if they were harmless survivors as seen when he savagely murdered two survivors for following him into the woods. It was only after meeting a peaceful survivor named Eastman that Morgan was able to reclaim his sanity and in which he developed his code to never kill human beings again. It was from Eastman that Morgan learned "Akido" and with these skills is an extremely formidable fighter, being able to fend off both the Walkers and human threats with his signature weapon, a wooden staff. Following reclaim of his sanity and Eastman's death , Morgan set out on a journey to find other people at Eastman's request. After the long journey and being turned away from Terminus thanks to a sign for the community redesigned to warn that it was no sanctuary and finding a map to Washington, D.C, with Rick's name on it and he set out on a quest to find his friend. Morgan at this point viewed every human life as precious and refused to commit murder in order to survive as seen when he refused to kill two members of the Wolves who had attempted to kill him as he was camped out in the woods. When he is brought to the Alexandria Safe-Zone by recruiters Daryl and Aaron, he finds Rick executing Pete Anderson, an act that visibly shocked him. Following this, Morgan takes a strong role in the community of Alexandria and with his fighting skills, is a strong survivor and protector willing to do anything to keep good people safe from harm but still stubbornly refused to kill those who indeed pose a threat to the security of his group as shown when he allows a group of Wolves to leave the Safe-Zone following their brutal attack, which almost leads to the death of Rick. He also keeps the leader of the group, Owen, alive even after the latter makes it clear that he still intends to slaughter every survivor in the safe-zone and enlists the help of Denise to treat his infected wound. Morgan's refusal to commit murder and desire to prevent others from committing murder is so strong that he even prevented his ideological nemesis, Carol from killing Owen by getting into a physical confrontation with her over his life and knocking her out. Morgan was also greatly against the idea of killing the Saviors and seeks to build a jail cell to hold human threats captive instead of killing them. Despite his conflict with Carol, after she flees the safe-zone, Morgan personally goes on a mission to bring her back. Finding her in a critical condition he saves her life by killing a member of the Saviors named Roman after he refuses to surrender. Morgan regretted having to break his oath but assessed that he had no other choice in order to protect Carol. Upon finding the Kingdom, Morgan continues to care for Carol despite her cold behavior and takes an active role in the community and develops a close bond with Benjamin, training him in the art of Akido just as Eastman had taught him. In spite of killing Roman, the Savior who attempted to kill Carol, Morgan desperately tries to hold onto his code of not killing humans and simply goes along with the Kingdom's servitude to the Saviors. He also did not want to fight back against the Saviors as he rejects Richard's plans to fight and also disagrees with Rick's plan of starting a war, showing concern for the many lives that would be lost in the fallout. He even suggests capturing Negan, rather than killing him. However, after his student and friend Benjamin is killed by the Saviors as a result of the actions of Richard, Morgan is severely angered and traumatized and slowly reverts back to his old state of insanity fueled by PTSD. He brutally kills Richard as punishment by strangling him to death and though he claims that the Kingdom will honor the Saviors demands from here on out, he later tells Carol that he is planning to kill them all, showing that Morgan is returning to his old ways and declining back into insanity as seen when he carves his beloved staff into a sharpened spear the likes of which he used before meeting Eastman. Fueled by revenge, Morgan actively partakes in the fight against the Saviors and Scavengers with no qualms of eliminating human threats. Morgan continues to struggle against his demons, mental illness and the consequences of his actions, claiming he feels "stuck". By the start of the war against the Saviors, Morgan has become an extremely violent man, willing to do everything, in order to kill every single member of the Saviors. He almost even impales Paul Rovia, in a fight between the two, regarding if they are going to let the Saviors live or not. Morgan's thirst for blood eventually worries those close to him such as Carol and Ezekiel who see how his state of mind is slowly destroying him. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Morgan was born in the mid 1960’s and grew up in Macon, Georgia, although little is known regarding his early childhood. Morgan experienced an average life where he grew to become a hard-working and practical man acquiring skills ranging from construction, craftsmanship and welding. As an adult, he grew to become a family man in Texas where he fell in love with a woman named Jenny and the pair married where they later had a son named Duane, the trio lived together as a typical family. (Photographs depict the three of them going on several family trips.) Post-Apocalypse King County During the onset of the outbreak, Morgan and his family evacuated from their home, upon where they witnessed several broadcasts infroming other survivors to travel towards Atlanta where a suppossed refugee centre was located, promising food, shelter and Military protection. Originally their intended destination, however due to the chaos and horrendous events which traspired around them, Morgan and his family were reluctantly forced to take refuge and heavily barricade themselves within a nearby house. However tragedy struck where at an unknown point, Jenny became bitten where she eventually succumbed to the infection and perished in their house, despite this Morgan was unable to put her down and thus somehow, released her into the outside; both Morgan and Duane were left severealy haunted by this event. Following this, Morgan remained firmly protective of his son where he endeavored to create a a sense of normaicy for Duane including correction his grammar as well as engaging in mealtime prayers. TV Series Main Article: Morgan Jones (TV Series) Season 4 "What's Your Story?" Morgan will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Morgan has killed: *Jenny Jones (Zombified) *40's Man *20's Man (Alive) *Eastman (Indirectly Caused; Out of Mercy) *Jeffery (Zombified) *Owen (Zombified) *Roman *Benjamin (Before Reanimation) *Richard *Duke (Alongside Carol Peletier) *Paulie (Alongside Carol Peletier) *Gomez (Alongside Carol Peletier) *Gavin (Indirectly Caused) *1 unnamed Wolf (Zombified) *28 unnamed Saviors (25 Direct, 3 Alongside Carol Peletier) *1 unnamed Scavenger *1 unnamed Hilltop resident/refugee (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Althea TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"What's Your Story?" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Category:King County